survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Incest-filled Pit of Doom
Incest-filled Pit of Doom is the fifth episode of SRorgs: Japan. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR In an intense idol hunt on Atama, Boba came away with the idol. While at the Brains camp, they feared a swap. Much to their pleasure the tribes remained the same and the Brawn tribe lost again, going to tribal council for the fourth straight time. Matthew was clearly on the outs but claimed he had an idol… ... and despite his scrambling was voted out 2-1 12 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 12 Nick and Boar come back to camp elated that they had made it to just the two of them on their tribe and pleased Matthew didn’t play his idol. Day 13 As the players come to the beach on Day 13, everyone knows it is either a swap or a merge. Once the contestants drop their buffs they are immediately divided into two tribes going to the Atama and Hato camps. On New Atama is Boar, Nick, Alex, Maxis, Boba and TJ. On New Hato is Jacob, Sofi, Harry, Ray, Chrissa and Dan. At the new Hato camp, the players are coming acquainted with each other but immediately a crack forms based on original tribal lines, 3-3. Even already planning ahead for rocks in a tie. At the new Atama tribe, Nick and Boar immediately go to TJ and Boba for an alliance between the brawns and the beauties. Boba and TJ agree, instantly putting Maxis and Alex on the outs, despite their attempts to align with Boba. Back at Hato, Jacob and Harry are already setting their targets on Ray as the person they want to flip but are unsure if he is being real with them. Ray, continues to lie to them but in reality wants out Harry. Day 14 At Atama, Nick is starting to get on Alex and Maxis’ nerves by deliberately annoying them and it’s working. Nick prides himself in how he’s messing with Maxis. Alex is also very annoyed with how Nick, as well as Boar, are acting towards Maxis. In response, Alex and Maxis go to Boba and TJ to make an alliance to get Nick and Boar out of the game. All of this just goes right into Boba and Tj’s hands now as they are firmly in the middle. Both sides realize the beauty are in the middle and that they are going head to head now. Back at Hato, Jacob is starting to grow concerns that Sofi could flip over to the beauties. Sofi, however seems loyal to the brains despite Jacob’s paranoia. Day 15 The two tribes come together for their first immunity challenge as swapped tribes. In the story-making challenge, members of both tribes don’t participate. But in the end, Atama wins sending Hato to tribal council. After the challenge, Chrissa and Ray approach Jacob and Harry for an alliance, but Jacob smells the fakeness of it from miles away and looks to Chrissa as his target. Ray also sees the BS of this deal and continues his crusade after Harry, now by trying to convince Sofi to flip. After her pitch, Sofi begins to consider voting with the beauties to target Harry but has worries both ways. At tribal council, everyone sticks with their original tribes leading to a 3-3 tie vote between Harry and Chrissa. On the revote, Dan flips to avoid rocks and sends home his ally Chrissa. TRIBAL COUNCIL Revote Category:SRorgs: Japan episodes